Foraging
by tangerinestars
Summary: A DH missing moment/oneshot whilst searching for mushrooms in the forest. Ron and Hermione have an important conversation.


Foraging

 **A/N** : _I've been listening to the audiobooks this year, and I've finally reached Deathly Hallows. When Ron leaves Hermione and Harry, Ron yells to Hermione, "You're choosing him, then??" And it jumped out at me- that must have been a conversation they'd had during those dark autumn nights, looking for food and discussing Harry. So here we are._

 **Disclaimer** : You know the drill.

The autumn sun had begun it's decent at barely half three. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finished the tin of biscuits Hermione had stashed in her handbag, and were officially out of any variety of food. Desperate for nourishment, Hermione had spent a good twenty minutes rummaging in her bag before pulling out a black and gold book, titled "British Edible Fungi" by Mordecai Cooke.

Satisfied, Hermione levitated the remaining contents of her portable library over to her bunk, where she planned to alphabetize them all again later. As she pulled on a jumper, Ron noticed her movement, and hopped from his bed.

"Where ya goin?" He asked, ruffling shaggy, nap-mussed hair.

"Well, we need something to eat, and I found this book in a muggle shop when I was in London over the summer. It seemed interesting, so I packed it away, never expecting it to really come in handy..."

"You brought along a book about edible mushrooms for the fun of it?" Ron asked. Hermione blushed. "Yes, well, some of us like to be informed."

Ron stretched, his fingertips grazing the canvas roof of their tent. "I'll come with you."

Hermione felt her stomach flip and she smiled to herself. "That would be nice, Ron."

They stepped out of the tent and found Harry, sitting on the ground outside, levitating leaves and lighting them on fire. The locket sat around his neck, weighing his spirits and energy down. He'd said he's wanted to be alone, so Ron and Hermione had let him be.

"We're off to find some food, Harry. Shouldn't be out too long." She said. Harry didn't look up.

"Hermione's got a book."

"And that surprises you?" Harry said, glancing towards them.

Ron flashed a rude hand gesture his way, and smirked, which turned into a grin.

"C'mon, Ron." Hermione reached for his arm and pulled him away from the area.

She kept her arm wrapped in his as they walked, holding on longer than she might have in the past. It was the game they played, the two of them- each pushing little boundaries to see what would fit. Ron would sit down next to her, almost every time the opportunity presented itself. She'd grown accustomed to laying her head on his shoulder when she grew tired, and she loved the vibrations in his body when he spoke.

They walked along in silence, pausing when they noticed any wild mushrooms growing in the ground. They came upon one such patch, and Hermione sank to the ground, opening her book to find what she believed to be a corresponding fungi.

"What's the verdict?" He asked.

"Well, it appears that this is a Wood Ear mushroom - they grow almost exclusively on Elder trees, which-" she reached for a twig and snapped it in half. "Yes, hollow. This is an Elder tree, and most certainly Wood Ears."

"Hermione, you're amazing." He said, beaming at her.

"Really, it's just research." She stood, tucking the book under her arm and emptying the mushrooms in her hands into a paper bag she'd found in the tent kitchen.

"Honestly, it's nothing. You could do the same, Ron- just-"

"Go to the library? Why would I do that when I have you?"

Hermione blushed and looked down. He reached over and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers between hers. Hermione could feel her heart racing at the touch.

"Besides, that's my job. I get to be the sidekick. I'm not smart, I'm not heroic, I'm just there." Hermione stopped walking and stood in front of him.

"What?" Her voice was quiet, but higher pitched than normal.

"You heard me. I'm the spare."

"You are absolutely NOT "The Spare," Ron. You're strategic and kind, you're loyal and self-sacrificing... I'd choose courage over heroism any day."

He paused for a moment.

"You'd choose me?"

"Yes, of course. Isn't that obvious?" She squeezed his hand and smiled. His cheeks burned red, and he looked down.

"I'm not really used to being the chosen one." He chuckled to himself and they continued on their way, walking in a comfortable silence.

They approached a grassy clearing, and Hermione crouched in the waist-high grass, inspecting the ground.

"Ooh, I think I see a circle of Field Blewits!" She ran ahead a few steps and sank to the ground again - Ron missed her hand in his, and followed.

He paused as she crawled around, examining the stems of each mushroom before slicing them cleanly from the ground with her wand, and levitating them in the air, to be collected. After clearing the ring, she stood and yawned, wiping away a resulting tear in the corner of her eye. Ron collected the mushrooms, placing them in the bag. Satisfied. The two headed back the way they came. Her fingers found his again, and they walked together.

The sun had now truly begun to set, and the woods were bathed in a warm glow. Ron looked over at Hermione, her hair and face silhouetted in gold.

"You have some dirt on your nose."

They paused, and he let go of her hand, reaching to wipe the smudge from her face. He looked down at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Everything went quiet, and for that moment, there were no cares in their world. No horcruxes or dementors, no death eaters and prophesies, it was just Ron and Hermione.

He licked his lips nervously, glancing from her eyes to her lips and back again. His hand slid around her face and into her hair; the bag of mushrooms fell to the ground, and his second hand matched the first on the other side of her face.

Barely breathing or even blinking, he slowly leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione dropped the book, and placed her hands on top of his. He pulled away, grinning, and looking down at her, as she beamed back up at him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and held him as tight as she could; he responded in turn, wrapping her in his arms, and kissing the top of her head, gently.

"This was probably the worst timing imaginable." He laughed, and she looked at him, a sadness in her eyes.

"It's not ideal, but.. we'll get there. It's you and me, Ron. I choose you. No matter what happens, we will always have each other." She picked up the book, and wound her arm around his waist. His stretched his over her shoulders, and they held each other- one moment longer- before heading back to camp.


End file.
